


Agent Lina #1

by Linamorkov



Series: Agent Lina [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linamorkov/pseuds/Linamorkov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina Morkov, former KGB member, must make a choice of going back to her old life, or to a new one, or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Lina #1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is a scene involving torture within this work. If you do not like such things do not read that or this work. You have been warned.

A dull throb snapped her out of the dreamless sleep that the rabbit had been in for who knows how long. She blinked her eyes as she woke up, a bright unnatural light in her face burning those icy blue eyes of hers. When her eyes finally adjusted the white rabbit let out a groan and tried to rub the back of her head, where it was throbbing but found herself unable, her hands handcuffed and connected to the cold metal chair she found herself in. She grunted and looked around at the blank, metal room. There was nothing in there but her and the lights on the walls, with a door located to the right in front of her.  
The door opened and a polar bear dressed in a suit, followed by a white wolf carrying an AK-74 and smoking a large cigar. The polar bear gave the bunny a smile and spoke in a thick Russian accent. "Ah. Agent Morkov. Nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were but a wee baby bunny getting your tattoo. So tell me Lina. Why did you run?"  
The bunny, Lina, scoffed and struggled against the chair, only dressed in a short tank top and her panties, making that KGB symbol tattoo just behind her tail easily visible. "I ran because I didn't want to be part of this! I was forced!" The polar bear chuckled. "So suck it Vlad. I will not work for you again. I may not like the government here but at least it doesn't force me to do things I don't want to!"  
"My dear! Please do calm down Lina. I have no desire to harm you. We simply wish to talk, and give you an offer. You work for us, and we give you....90% freedom." The polar bear gave Lina a smile. "We are in need of your skills, you are one of our best operatives and the youngest. Plus as you said the government here does not pay attention to you. You are a perfect agent to help us. We understand your not one to want to be forced into things and so we are just giving you an option."  
"So why am i nearly naked?"  
"I...am unsure of that one. We will let you leave with clothing and we have given you a number for which to give us your answer."  
"And if I say no?"  
"We hope you already know." Lina sighed and nodded, she did know. She'd be hunted down like she already was.  
"alright. Let me think about it."  
"Great, you have two days. Yuri!" The wolf snapped to attention. "Please release and take Lina to get her clothes." The wolf nodded and walked over, uncuffing Lina and waiting for her by the way. Lina followed rubbing her wrists sighing. She knew she could trust them to keep their word but that was the problem. She didn't want to help them, but she didn't want to help the city she lived in, she just wanted to do what she wanted to do. The wolf took her to a room that was filled with lockers and motioned to one.  
Lina opened it and saw her black hoody and jeans, which she promptly puts on. Yuri then proceeds to lead her out of the facility, a rather bland place from the looks of it, lights along the lower part of the blank white walls and just a concrete floor. It appeared to be more of a bunker than an actual head quarters. Yuri unlocked the front door and saluted Lina as she walked out of the place, quickly locking it back as soon as she was outside.  
The bunny sighed and looked back at where she just came from, a bit amazed at how there didn't even seem to be a door there, just wall.  
Later that day Lina would find herself once more waking up to a throb, a groan, and the feel of cold metal against her fur. She blinked and looked around, seeing a similar room to the one she had just woken up in earlier but with a lot more blood splattered on the walls and mammals already in the room. A tiger behind her and a bunny in front of her near the door with an MP5.  
The door opened and a wolf walked in adjusting his tie with a smile. "Ah. Hello...." He spoke with a clear Zootopian accent as he looked at the file in his paws. "Lina Morkov. Quite the name....I believe the last name means carrots in Russian yes?" Lina just scowled at the wolf, she didn't recognize him or his voice. "Not much of a talker I see? Well hopefully you will get to talking as we KNOW you have connections with the KGB..." He scowled himself and the door opened again, this time a fox bringing a cart with multiple tools, both medical and mechanical, a bucket of water, some towels, and a car battery on it, stopping it right next to the bunny before walking out. "And you're going to be a good bunny, tell us where they are, and then come work for us as an agent against them. You'll be perfect! They'd never suspect you.!"  
Lina continued to not speak to the wolf and only scowl which caused him to growl and grab her throat. "You don't get what the position your in is do you!" He grabbed a scalpel off the cart and held it by her eye. "I will cut this damn eye out of your dumb little bunny head!"  
"Go. Fuck. Yourself." That was all Lina could say before he pushed her back against the chair and put the scalpel down with a smile.  
"Oh dear Lina. You just couldn't be a good bunny could you?" He grabbed the channel locks off of the cart and swung it into her stomach causing her to cough and grunt. "I'm the agencies best torturer. Now talk." She said nothing which prompted him to clamp the locks on one of her ears, an act that caused her to yell out in pain but still say nothing. The wolf growled and put the locks back on the cart before grabbing a blow torch and iron, tossing it to the tiger to prep while he goes back to beating her with the channel locks.  
Once the iron was ready the wolf took it and held it by the tip of her ear. "I hear bunny ears are really sensitive." Lina was panting and coughed up blood onto her legs. "Let's see just how sensitive" The wolf grabbed the ear to hold it taunt as he pushed the tip against the ear causing her to scream out in pain.  
"Wait!" The wolf stopped and looked down at the bunny that just spoke up.  
"It can talk!" He pulled the iron away with a smirk that quickly vanished as the bunny, who had been curling up in the slightly large for her seat from the pain suddenly jumped and flipped, getting her cuffed hands in front of her and using the chain to grab the iron and wolfs arm pulling them back causing the wolf to end up throwing the iron at the tiger impaling him in the stomach with a loud roar. The bunny quickly snapped the wolf's wrist before doing another flip at the tiger kicking him in the jaw to go across the room aiming to go over the cart at an angle that would prevent the other bunny from shooting at her unless he would shoot his friend too. She landed and quickly grabbed the scaple and channel locks, using the scaple to throw at the rabbit while she rolled back to the wolf and grabbed his pistol shooting the, now knocked out, tiger in the chest just left of his heart. The scalpel would hit the rabbit in the eye, causing him to recoil and hit the wall blood spurting out around the scalpel, the rabbit dead.  
The door burst open, the fox that brought the cart and another tiger came in holding M416's. Lina held the wolf, his balls clamped in the channel locks and the pistol at them, as a hostage. She had already gotten out of the cuffs with the key the wolf had. The agents paused for a second which Lina used to fire off two rounds hitting each of them in the head and sending them against the wall and door splattering blood and brains against them. They slide and painted the wall and door with more of their blood as they slumped, dead.  
Lina sighed and snapped the wolf's neck grunting. "you guys made me...." She huffed and walked to the door, peeking out and seeing no one else, but hearing them approach, she ran out and headed down a hallway. "Ok ok." She thought to herself. "Ok. Gotta find a console or something. Gotta hack it, find a map, get out of here...hopefully find my clothes and phone." She took a deep breath and ducked into a room as she heard some agents coming from in front of her as she ran.  
She looked around the room and found herself in a room similar to the one that she had gotten dressed in and saw a box with her hoody. She silently celebrated and got dressed, checking her hoody pocket for her gun and phone, finding both. "Alright. Problem one down...about 99 to go." She put her ear to the door and listened for a second, the moment she found it clear she left the room and continued down, moving silently.  
As she turned a corner she found herself face to face with a rabbit agent who she immediately pointed the gun at. "Shhh! You wanna live, take me to an office. I need access to a computer." The bunny dropped his gun immediately and nodded, clearly shaking and clearly a newer agent. "This...is one lucky day." She followed the rabbit watching him carefully and pulling them into nearby rooms anytime someone got nearby. She was starting to get worried until they arrive at an office with a computer and no clear way to look in. She quickly shut and locked the door and hit the bunny that had brought her, knocking him out. "sorry. Can't have you causing issues." She ran over to the computer and connected her computer to it keeping the gun she had stolen on the table next to the keyboard, a quick place to grab it.  
Lina begun to get all the information she could need off of the computer and download it to her phone when the door handle rattled and she could hear ssomeone yell. "Hey this door is locked! Wasn't it open last time we came this way? Yea? Well let's get it open!" She cursed and looked at how long it would take, only five more minutes. The door's handle exploded as the agents on the other side used a breaching charge to open the door. They ran in, guns at the ready and looked around. "Hey....no one's in here...Except him!" He pointed at the unconscious agent. "Check everywhere." The split up and started looking around the room, looking behind everything and in everything. Upon reaching the desk Lina squeezed the handle of the gun a little bit looking at her phone. She could leave if they would just leave.  
"Find anything?"  
"No...you?"  
"No....could be a distraction."  
"Guess so."  
Lina help her breath until they left with the knocked out bunny. "that......was too fucking close." She got out from under the desk and checked her phone, looking at the map of the place before walking out of the door and heading towards the exit. She barely got down the first hallway before running into more agents. She grunted a bit and looked at her phone, tapping on it and causing one of the agent's phones start ringing rather loudly causing both to look at his pants. She popped out from the corner and fired, killing the agents and continuing her way down the hall, hoping the gunshot was at least somewhat masked by the phone.  
As she arrived to the door she had a smile on her face until she saw that she needed a keycard to leave. She cursed and felt a gun placed to the back of her head. "You need a keycard luv. Now drop your gun and turn around slowly." She gulped and dropped her gun slowly turning around to look at the weasel behind her. "Looks like yer luck has run out."  
"I...wouldn't say that." She said causing the weasel to start to question but she moved her head and grabbed his arm flipping him, smashing him into the ground causing him to oomph as the air escaped his lungs and she took his gun, blasting him in the head before dropping the gun onto him. "I...can't leave any witnesses....they'll be after me if i do." She searched his body and found the keycard she need to unlock the door, which she proceeds to do. She walked out and took a deep breath of fresh air tapping on her phone causing the entire place behind her to power down, all video footage to be deleted, everything they had on her that was electronic, gone. She did leave a bug in their system that will steal and send information discreetly to her and prevent their system from finding her or information on her.  
She turned and started to head for downtown, pulling up her phone and making a call. The moment the other side picked up she spoke. "I'm in."


End file.
